Burn
by berryban
Summary: Sasuke never ever wanted to marry that pink haired brat, but he was forced to, and the she suspects something's going on with Sasuke. And Ino is acting pretty strange as well, but the two pieces just don't fit together. SAKURALOVERSBEGONE!CocreatorIno2613


It was her dream to marry Sasuke Uchiha, and it was finally happening. The guests weren't as many as she hoped. Only Konoha 11, and Kakashi. Everyone was also wearing their regular apparels. Not too many guests, but it was still worth it. Sakura had _finally_ beaten Ino. Sasuke was forever hers. She was wearing a thick strap, white dress that came to her knees. Her shoes were high heeled and white as well. She had a white headband in her long pink hair that came down to her elbows. After all, Sasuke liked girls with long hair, so she had been growing it out for a few years.

Sakura was at the end of the aisle, and Sasuke was at the other end. He had on a stained tuxedo with a wrinkly shirt that was unbuttoned from the first button. _Appearance means nothing. We're going to get_ _married now!_ Sakura thought as she made her way closer to him. A little girl in a pink dress un-rhythmically tossed flowers from side to side. There were barely any guests so she didn't put up much of an effort. And nobody even knew who this little girl was. Moegi and Hanabi had backed down, so Tsunade had gotten some other little kid.

Sasuke with his hands shoved into his pockets, rolled his eyes and glared at Sakura, who had a large smile on her face. She looked much like when they were Genins. Always with a too-big grin on her face. When she made her way at the end of the aisle, she tried to hold Sasuke's wrists, but he jerked his hands away. Sakura frowned, but smiled again realizing where the was, and who she was about to be. Tsunade was dressed in her Hokage hat and regular outfit.

"Look see, I'm going to skip all this boring marriage crap. And I'll just ask you both," Tsunade started, "Sakura, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I absolutely do!" Sakura squealed.

"Sasuke, do you take her to be your wife?"

Sasuke grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss her." Tsunade said walking away from everyone to grab a bottle of sake from Shizune. There were only a few claps coming from the guests. Only Tenten and Hinata.

Sakura leaned in and puckered her lips attempting to kiss Sasuke, but he had already walked away to chat with Naruto. "Sasuke-kun! Get over here and kiss me!" Sakura yelled at him.

"God, I hate this. Why did my parents arrange for me to marry this crazy bitch?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"I don't know. Good luck teme." Naruto grinned.

"I'll need it."

-2 weeks later-

Sakura lied in their bed. Well, it was hers since Sasuke refused to sleep in the same room as her. She had on a red lingerie dress attempting to get his attention. Every night since the wedding, she had tried to seduce Sasuke, but it never worked. He'd just shake his head and walk away from her. He didn't even let her kiss him. He'd just shove her off.

"Sasuke-kuuuun! I'm ready for you!" Sakura yelled with her high-pitched voice. She was wearing a very short number with loose straps and a low neckline that showed part of her flat chest. "Sasuke-kun! Where are you?" She called.

Sasuke was in the living room lying on the couch pretending to be asleep. _She is so annoying._ He thought. Sakura got out of the bed and ran around attempting to search for him. She stopped in the living room and tried to do a sexy pose, but it came out looking ugly and wrong. "Look at me honey!" Sakura yelled to him.

Sasuke didn't even raise his head or open his eyes to look at her. He knew it'd be a horrible sight, so he just left his hand over his eyes. "Fine then Sasuke-kun! I'm going to bed!"

Of course, he didn't say anything. He lied there for about an hour pretending to be asleep until he was sure that she was. Sasuke quietly, like a ninja, walked into her room to grab a spare change of clothes for himself. He stepped into the bathroom and changed his clothes. He couldn't shower or else it would've made too much noise. Sasuke stepped out of the home to the empty outside world. He jumped from roof-to-roof until he landed on a certain girl's balcony…

. . . . .

Sakura slightly opened her eyes, waking up. "S-Sasuke-kuun…?" She mumbled getting out of the bed and walking towards the living room. Sakura stared at the couch to find it empty. "Sasuke-kun! Where are you?" She yelled.

Sakura grabbed her long robe and slipped on her shoes and she ran out of the complex. She ran along the roads trying to hear his voice. "Sasuke-kun!" She yelled not caring if she woke up any of the villagers at 12 am. "Sasukeeee-kuuun!" she exclaimed again. Sakura hurried up the main road, and then turned to a smaller road. She passed the Konoha Hospital, and turned again to pass the Yamanaka home where she could hear a man's voice that sounded as deep as Sasuke's.

Sakura stopped and stood outside of the Yamanaka residence, and tried to hear closer. There were moans coming from the home. _That can't be Sasuke… he loves me. And he would never cheat on me! _Sakura thought proudly walking home. She just couldn't help but wonder where he went off to.

. . . . .

Sakura again, woke up to an empty house. Wherever Sasuke had been last night, must have been important for him to leave her. Sakura wondered who was at Ino's house last night. '_Probably Shikamaru…'_Sakura thought. But he had been dating Temari. So it was probably Chouji. **(A/N: AHH GROSS!)** Except he was dating Ayame… _Oh well, it was most likely Sai anyway!_ Sakura thought happily before setting to go out to the store.

She had on her red top, similar to what she had been wearing throughout the years, and a pair of black pants that reached to her knees. Her long pink hair was down and she had on a red hair ribbon. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her left hand on her head, and her right on her non-existent hips, and she winked at herself.

Sakura walked out of the Uchiha compound to the store to buy some food .On her way back, she decided to go to Ino's house. Sakura came up to the steps of Ino's apartment. Since both of Ino's parents had died many years back, she had lived alone. So she truly was wondering who was at her house last night. She knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again and heard voices. Sakura knocked harder out of frustration. The door finally opened and Ino appeared wearing a purple robe that came to her knees. Her long blonde hair was down, and tangled.

"Did I wake you up?" Sakura asked.

"No. I was awake. Just lying in bed." Ino flashed a beautiful smile that would make any man fall under her command.

"I came here last night, maybe around twelve-ish and I heard a guy. Who was here?" Sakura said bluntly.

"Oh uhm…" Ino blushed. "No one was here. Why do you ask?"

"Ino. I heard someone. Who the hell were you with?" Sakura yelled angrily.

"My personal life has _nothing_ to do with you Sakura!" Ino raged back.

"You could be sleeping with my _husband_ Ino! _My _husand. You know, Sasuke Uchiha. Oh, and doesn't that make me _Sakura_ Uchiha?" She calmed down to an angered Ino.

"Sakura, get the fuck off my property you little bitch!" Ino screamed.

"Oh fine, you still can't accept the fact that Sasuke is _mine_!" Sakura taunted while happily walking away.

"I bet you're still a virgin you little dip-shit." Ino said calmly. Sakura stopped in her track because Ino clearly hit a nerve.

"Wh-what did you just say? Of course I'm not a virgin! Me and Sasuke have sex every night!" Sakura lied. **(A/N:OH DISGUSTING! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT T_T)**

"Really? You and I both know you're lying Sakura. Sasuke hasn't even _kissed_ you, let alone have sex with you. And you expect me to believe that?" Ino smirked stepping back into her apartment and closing the door.

"Ino, you fucking little _skank!_ Who the fuck would want to sleep with you when they can sleep with _me_? I look one thousand times better than you do! You see me beautiful pink hair and green eyes? Nobody likes _blonde _hair and _blue_ eyes! I don't know what the fuck Hinata saw in Naruto! That ugly little dickless idiot!" Sakura screamed. "Stay the fuck away from me and my _husband_ Sasuke, you fucking whore!"

Hinata and Naruto had happened to be standing right behind Sakura. Naruto had his arm wrapped around a scared Hinata with a large stomach. She spoke up, "I find… blue eyes and blonde hair… very attractive."

"Sakura, I've saved your life a lot of times. I don't know how you can be so selfish all of the time. I mean, you're _married_ to Sasuke. There's no need to rub it in Ino's face." Naruto said calmly, worried about his former teammate.

"Shut up! Fucking _both_ of you!" Sakura stormed away.

. . . . .

Ino slammed the door on Sakura's face and she walked up the stairs thinking about how dumb and blind Sakura was for not realizing that Sasuke Uchiha didn't love her. She did feel a little bad for her because she knew Sakura was suffering in her loveless marriage. She had almost everything, like Sasuke– her biggest wish, but she didn't have his love and compassion.

Ino opened the door angrily and Sasuke who was lying in the bed, knew something had happened. He waited for her to step in, and when she did, he put his arm around her.

"What happened Ino?" He asked with his warm onyx eyes. Ino looked down on the blanket at her body.

"Your _wife_."

Sasuke knew instantly what happened. It had happened many times before. All he did was hold her and kiss her head. "You still have me, my heart. Something that that unattractive girl will never have."

Ino still felt bad even though she had Sasuke. She knew he would have to face the consequence of Sakura finding out about them.

"I'm some lucky bimbo."

"Ino, you're not a bimbo, you're a smart and gorgeous woman that I love."

"Sasuke, I love you too." She smiled cuddling closer to him. Sasuke kissed Ino's head again and held her tighter, closer to him as if it were the last time he'd ever get to hold her.

. . . . .

Sakura angrily paced the Uchiha home thinking about Sasuke. _Where the fuck is he? He should be here by now!'_She thought plopping on the couch. "Ugh. Stressing out is not good for my lovely appearance."

The front door opened. And in walked Sasuke with his cold stone eyes. "Sasuke, where the hell were you last night?"

He didn't say anything. "Sasuke! Fucking _answer_ me! Where were you?"

Sasuke still didn't say anything, but walked past her like nothing. Sakura got up and followed him.

"I hope you're not seeing that little whore Ino, or any other promiscuous lady!"

"I think my life has nothing to do with yours, Haruno" Sasuke angrily muttered.

"Haruno? I'm Sakura _Uchiha_! Your _wife_! I think your business _is_ my business! Especially if you might be cheating on me!"

"You're more Haruno than an Uchiha."

"Ugh. _Where _were you?" Sakura yelled again.

"My business is my business. I didn't agree to that marriage. If my parents were alive, do you think I would be married to you? I would have torn up that stupid binding agreement. I would not deal with your constant _bitching_." An angered Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke, do you see this ring?" She held up her left hand. "_This_ means we're married!"

Sasuke's eyes flashed blood red as his Mangekyou Sharingan appeared. Three red intersecting ellipses appeared onto his cold eyes. "Amaterasu." He whispered as his eyes bled. Black flames appeared on Sakura's finger, and it melted the ring and also burning her. Sasuke's eyes throbbed in sharp pain. He jerked his head forward into his hands. His ears also hurt as Sakura screamed. Her finger. "Sasuke! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" She fainted.

"Amaterasu…" He said as he stared at her finger which had a rather large burn.

"No… I _don't_ see a ring." Ssauke said before falling forward onto his face.

. . . . .

Sasuke awoke to a familiar face. Someone with long blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. She sat over him, smiling.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned.

"I happened to be walking near here, and I heard Sakura scream, so I came in. What happened?"

"Argument."

"But her finger was burned. Did you set her on fire or something?"

"Maybe a little."

Ino laughed. "Her wounds weren't too serious. Nothing I couldn't heal."

Sasuke tried to move out of the bed he just noticed he was lying in, to thank her. Ino stopped him. "And you, need to rest."

"Come a little closer to me." He smirked making Ino smile. She leaned down close to him. "Closer." and she did. He moved his head up and brought his lips to Ino's soft ones. Their lips moved together for a moment until Ino broke it to look at him.

"Ah…Sasuke." Ino sighed putting a hand on his cheek, caressing it. She smiled and he gave her his smile, that was only hers.

"So. How did you burn her?"

"My Amaterasu."

"She must have annoyed you, huh?" He nodded. "Well, the fire traveled from her finger to her neck. Some of her hair burned off, and she'll probably be passed out for a few hours. Which means, we," She sat next to him putting an arm around him, "get some time alone."

"That's great." He said as he moved his face closer to hers giving her a feathery kiss. Slowly, Ino made the kiss stronger, with passion and all Sasuke did was slither his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Their lips moved in unison, pleasuring the both of them. Sasuke brought his tongue to her lips, and she opened her mouth allowing it to enter. He moved slowly meeting with her own, and they danced together. Sasuke positioned himself so he was on top of her, not holding any weight on her thin body. His wrists were holding him up, as they were placed next to her shoulders. He opened his onyx eyes just to see her big ocean ones, but disappointed to find that they were closed. Sasuke broke their kiss and his lips traveled from her chin to her neck like a feather. He kissed her neck as he nuzzled it, making a delighted Ino moan.

Tired of the position they were currently in, Ino flipped them over so she was on top. Sasuke sucked at her neck, kissing it. _Ugh, there'll be some marks later._ Ino thought as she ran her hands through Sasuke's soft raven hair. He trailed his lips gently up her neck back to her awaiting lips. Slowly, Ino kissed him, but not with as much passion as before.

She rolled off of him onto her side as he was on his too. She stared into his warm onyx eyes with her ocean ones. He placed a hand on her cheek and chin, caressing it with such tenderness, just as Ino did earlier. Ino closed her eyes for a minute or two before opening them to Sasuke sleeping peacefully. His hand that was on her cheek fell limp as his face became empty with closed eyes, but with still handsome features. Like his pale skin that had sort of a reddish tint in his cheeks. _He must have been blushing…_ Ino thought with love in her eyes. His black hair lay messy around his jaw and face. There were also blood stains on his cheeks from using his Amaterasu, as well as bags under his eyes, but even with them, he still looked handsome. "Oh Sasuke, if only you weren't married…" Ino said softly so only the sleeping Uchiha could have heard.

Ino got out of the bed and went around to find a mirror. She found the bathroom and fixed her tangled blonde hair. She walked into the living room and saw Sakura passed out on the couch. Her left hand was wrapped up in bandages to her elbow. Her hair was uneven. The left side of her hair was up to her chin, and the right side was down to her waist.

Ino wondered what it would be like to have to lose her hair twice.

**—**

"_Since when have you become this strong?" Ino exclaimed._

"_I can't obsess over my looks, I mean, a girl's got to be strong if she wants to pass something like this. I've been training too hard to worry about that stuff." Sakura grinned. "And I have no intention of fighting you over Sasuke-kun. You two just don't match."_

"_Do you have any idea who you're messing with? Don't mess with me, you little billboard forehead!" Ino yelled with her angry eyes, which made Sakura grin evilly. "I don't need this!" Ino angrily exclaimed grabbing a kunai, doing the last thing anyone would expect. The blonde sliced through her hair as yellow strands flew through the air. She threw it out to Sakura in front of her. Ino held up both of her hands, in a seal._

"_Mind Transfer Jutsu? That won't work on me." Sakura replied telling a long explanation about Ino's ability. _

"_Just watch me forehead-girl! Ninja Art, Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino's body grew limp as it fell to the ground. _

"_I told you… Ino." Sakura smirked trying to dash towards Ino. But she couldn't move. Ino simply looked up at Sakura and grinned. _

"_You fell for it, Sakura." Ino smiled. Two Chakra lines held Sakura in place. Ino did the seal again "Now, this time, I won't miss. Ninja Art! Mind Transfer Jutsu!" And it all went black for Sakura. _

** – **

Ino ran her hands through her hair before letting go of it. She didn't want to loser her hair, and wondered what it felt like for Sakura to have her hair taken away from her. Ino thought about Sakura. She surely had changed throughout the years since they were children. She was a girl who was constantly crying for having a large forehead and getting picked on. And then Ino came along and turned all of that shyness into confidence. Then, Sakura had broken their friendship as something as petty as a _boy. _Although it wasn't just _any_ boy, it was Uchiha Sasuke. The boy almost every girl in Konoha had a crush on.

As they became older, Sakura had grown out of Ino's shadow, and indeed did bloom into something. She had become an equal to Ino, proven during their fight in the Chuunin exams.

When Sasuke betrayed the village, Sakura had grown out of her obsession for him, and actually made a difference. She didn't need Ino like something to grow off of and become like, but someone to be her friend.

All of those thoughts seemed to rush through Ino's mind as she stared at Sakura sleeping. Ino walked past her and sat outside of the Uchiha compound. She kneeled and placed her hands on her lap. The breeze blew as her hair flowed. She smiled while breathing it in with her eyes closed. Ino stretched her legs out and leaned against the home putting her hands behind her head. Then the door slid open and out walked Sakura.

"Hey Ino, what are you doing here?"

"I healed you and Sasuke."

"He's awake?"

"No, he went back to sleep a little while ago."

"Oh. What did he say?"

"He told me what happened." Ino had no intention of telling her _what_ they did though. "How do you feel?"

"My arm hurts and I feel really tired." Sakura said looking at her arm.

"Well you should. You got burned by Sasuke's Amaterasu."

"Ugh. I guess I shouldn't have been so annoying. I'll go apologize to him when he wakes up." Sakura turned her head back to look into the house. "By any chance, did you find a ring?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"I think that Sasuke uh… setting you on fire is horrible! You should leave him! It'll only get more worse from here!"

"No. I love him, and I know he didn't mean it. And you just want him to yourself anyway, pig."

"Sakura, why are you acting so oblivious? He doesn't even love you!"

"I know he does!"

"You're just hurting yourself you know. And you know it too!"

"I feel fine. I know he didn't mean it!"

"Sakura, please. You're hurting both you _and_ Sasuke."

"Whatever Ino."

"So this is the thanks I get?"

"What did you do for me?" Sakura glared.

"That day when we were kids. When you were crying and I found you."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The Sakura I used to know when we were kids… she wouldn't allow this to happen. She'd leave him in an instant and go to someone better."

"Well, she's grown up, and married now."

Ino stood up and walked back into the house leaving Sakura to herself.

. . . . .

The next day, Ino looked around as she swiftly slipped into Sasuke's house. Just as the door swung open, she found herself in Sasuke's arms, and she giggled softly in charming laughter. "So, what did you want to tell me? You told me to come here, I thought you just wanted to have fun." Ino walked into the house, seeing it empty, as usual.

Sasuke was already dotting kisses on her neck but just as Ino was about to turn around to kiss his lips, he pushed her away slightly. "I wanted to tell you that I'm going to finally divorce Sakura and I can be with you."

"What? But then Sakura would know you were cheating on her with me, she already suspects it," Ino stated, pulling away with him.

He looked at her, his dark eyes questioning her. "Isn't this what you want? To finally be with me, not as a side relationship but actually as my wife later on." she looked away from his eyes only to have him hold her still in place, turning her head toward him.

Ino ran a hand through her hair. "I do, I really do, but she'll be spreading around that I'm a whore or something, and you know her. I'm going to have a horrible reputation and everything!"

"No, she won't." Sasuke released her shoulders, leaning over to kiss her lips gently, softly.

The sound of the doors unlocking moved both of them further apart from each other. "Oh, Ino," Sakura said, "You're here. So, what brings you to my little humble house with Sasuke?"

Her eyes scrambled to the little picnic basket around her arm. "Picnic? Sorry about yesterday..." her blue eyes looked away from her staring emerald ones. "Aren't you two hungry? We could all go out to eat." she gave a kind smile, looking down at the dress she wore to smooth out a small wrinkle.

When she looked back she noticed Sakura's eyes glaring down at her dress, and then at her eyes. "I don't think I'm hungry. Sasuke and I were going to have our own little dinner."

Ino looked at Sasuke, feeling the tension in the room between everyone, and she noticed how his hand reached out toward a brown envelope on the glass table.

"Really? He didn't try stopping me when I walked in. Sorry to intrude." she reached out toward the doorknob, making her way out of the house.

"Good luck, and goodbye!" she gave a flirty smile to Sasuke when Sakura wasn't looking and walked out, peeking into the windows to see Sasuke take out the envelope from the table, saying something to Sakura as he handed it to her.

When the sound of something crashing and smashing was heard, she turned around, walking away quickly.

****– ****

"Did you hear? Sakura died!" Naruto shouted at Ino as she opened the door the next day.

"What?" Ino asked, in her robe and a brush in her hair. "What happened to her?"

"Turns out that Sasuke was going to divorce her and Sakura was throwing a fit, so instead of signing the papers, when Sasuke walked out of the door, she hung herself, dead. She wanted to die still married to Sasuke." his eyes were somewhat cheerful, as if the fact that his old crush dying was nothing to him.

A hand wrapped around her waist and a head nuzzled against her neck. "Whose that?" Sasuke asked, not even bothering to look up at Naruto, who was staring at him in shock. "Sakura's dead, Sasuke. She hung herself after you left to come see me," Ino stated, turning around slightly. "And Naruto came to deliver the news."

Sasuke's eyes looked up at Naruto, noticing him for the first time, and he pressed Ino's body against his. "Oh, she did? Oh well, now I get to marry you, Ino." he bent lower, kissing her lips softly.

"Great." Ino smiled, closing the door on Naruto's face as she pushed Sasuke back against the couch nuzzling his neck, the news of Sakura's death not even bothering her.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO!<strong> I was gonna upload this MONTHS ago! BUT I got writer's block :c After bringing it up months later with the Co-Creator Ino2613, she wrote the last two amazing parts :) Her writing is so good

WELL ITS HERE! I didn't really want this to be a whole several chapter story, just a nice little kind of one shot :)

Originally, everyone was gonna stomp all over her grave, take a drag on them, dance on it, have sex on it; but naah, too anti-Sakura! Well, I think Sakura was kinda overly bitchy (but still in character) in the beginning, but I like how this came out :D

Tell me if there are any grammar fails, (which i hope there are not) or any typos, which there probably are. READ AND REVIEW!

With much love,

-Toushi


End file.
